No es lo que parece
by kwithe
Summary: Situaciones de por más divertidas y graciosas.Esto solo demuestra lo pervertids que podemos llegar hacer al imaginarnos como un principio aparenta ser de una forma y al final solo queda como resultado que nuestra mente no es tan inocente de como pensamos.
1. Chapter 1

No es lo que parece

Capítulo uno: ¡Más, más y más rápido!

Pareja del día: MomoxRyo

- ¡Ah!... ¡Pesas mucho! - Gritaba el pequeño oijimiel.

- ¿Eh? ¡Que quejumbroso eres! - Decía estando arriba del menor.

- ¡Al menos podrías separarte un poco de mi! ¡Ah! ¿No crees?- Interrogó con un total enfado Ryoma.

- Echizen... - Y abalanzándose más hacia Ryoma el ojivioleta notó que este estaba completamente sudado por la espalda. - Ajajaj ya te cansaste, vamos apenas empezamos, ¿Acaso no te sirven de nada los entrenamientos? -

- El caso es que me estas aplastando - Sin darse cuenta lo dijo en voz alta.

- ¡¿Como dices?! -

- No nada, emh... mada mada dane momo-sempai. - Trataba de controlar los jadeos pero tampoco podía ante ellos.

- Haber y que pasaría si... - Prosiguió a juntar ambas espaldas y abrazarle el cuello.

- Nnn. - Bufó, Apenas podía articular una frase.

- ¿Eso es un esta mejor? - Cuestionó Takeshi.

- Pues claro que... no ¡Ah, me ahorcas! mhm. - Su cara se mezclaba con un tono violáceo. - Me haces daño, ¿Puedes bajarte? -

- Pero si hago eso perderías jejeje. -

- ¿Eh? - En ese momento recordó la apuesta que habían hecho y por nada perdería el era Echizen Ryoma y soportaría dicha tortura. - Ah, cierto. Pero al menos suéltame del cuello ¿No te parece? -

- Ok. Esta bien pero como decirlo ¿Quieres aumentar un poco más el ritmo?, digo ¿Podrías soportarlo? -

- E-Esta b-bien. - Si hasta en su voz se notaba el cansancio que lo abrumaba. - Y-ya falta poco ah. -

- Eso parece. Si esta cerca - Y posó ambas manos en los hombros de Ryoma para que este aumentara su ritmo.

- Momo que no hagas eso, no me ayuda...ah. - Ahora la transpiración del menor era el doble.

- Ah perdón no me di cuenta. - Una gotita recorrió por su nuca. - Pero apresúrate en llegar porque si no lo haces luego no podré aguantar. -

- Justo ahora vienes con eso Momo. - Mientras lo decía daba leves gemidos. - Que alentador eres. - Más sarcástico no podía ser.

- Ajajaj parece que todo tu esfuerzo ha sido envano pequeñín. -

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Ya nos ganaron. - Se quería morir por el castigo que tendrían que afrontar.

- ¿Qué? ¡Pero como! -

- Nyaaa ochibii por poco pero te faltó mucho ajjaja. - Reía a carcajadas un alegre Eiji.

- Fshhhhhhh ya bajate Eiji. -

- Tu mamushi ¡Seguro que hicieron trampa! - Y corrió hacía donde se encontraba la serpiente para agarrarle provocativamente la remera y tirarle un poco de esta hacía el.

- ¡¿A quien le dices tramposo imbécil?! - Imitó la acción tomada por Momoshiro.

- Bueno chicos dejen esta pelea. - Interrumpió Oishi. - Ya esta decidido y no hicieron trampa Momo la mejor pareja en carreras a cococho fue la de Eiji y Kaidoh.

- Estos nuevos entrenamientos son muy divertidos nyaa. - Y mientras daba miles de piruetas por la cancha que minutos antes le tuvieron que dar 20 vueltas.

- Ryoma esto fue tu culpa. - Se quejaba el pelinegro. - ¡Ahora si que no podré aguantar las ganas de no vomitar ese jugo de Sadaharu! - Le recordó puesto que hasta el momento no havia nadie quien haya podido escapar de semejante castigo.

- ¿Como que fue mía la culpa?, si fuiste vos el que sacó el dichoso papel que decía quien llevaba a cuestas al otro. - Estaba más que enfurecido primero por llevar a cuestas a semejante pesoMomoshiro, segundo que este le vivía insistiendo en que se apure y por último que además de todo eso le eche la culpa a él.

- Pero eso solo fue una cosa del destino. - Trató de excusarse.

- Si claro da igual gané la apuesta me debes 10 hamburguesas. - Le extendió la mano dándole a entender que le de el dinero acordado, al menos eso le alegraba un poco.

- ¿Eh? y-yo no recuerdo haber hecho ninguna apuesta. - Se hacía el desentendido.

- Mal perdedor, dijiste que si yo soportaba tu peso me darías 10 hamburguesas gratis. -

- Jajaj ¿Enserió? - Reía nervioso.

- Ahora el premio para los perdedores. - Interrumpió Inui y acto seguido les mostró un vaso burbujeante de contenido inexplicable

- ¡Ni loco me bebo eso adiós! - Y al terminar de argumentar lo dicho a coro Momo y Ryoma salieron corriendo siendo perseguidos por una avalancha de personas que no dejarían que estos se salga con la suya, puesto que los demás miembros del club de tenis de la Gakuen también tuvieron que beber ese jugo de "vegetales".

Pareja del proximo capítulo: OishixEiji

Capitulo dos: ¡Q-Que es eso O-Oishi me asustas nya!

Notas de Autora: Muejeje estaré esperando sus reviews para saber que les pareció .

Dudas, páginas xxx de pot XP, sugerencias, comida, críticas, amenazas, cartas de amor Oo?????? (Cada día estoy más loca) XD todo lo leeré y reflexionare y tratare de exponer lo que me digan sus críticas más que nada si se trata de páginas xxx de pot XD.

Estar esperando sus reviews y solo publicare el segundo capítulos si supera los 5 reviews (si esto es un intercambio de cosas D)

Desde ya muchas gracias por leer.

Kwithe


	2. chapter 2

No es lo que parece

Como se llego a los cinco reviews aquí estoy publicando el:

Capítulo dos: ¡Q-Que es eso O-Oishi me asustas nya!

Pareja del día: Oishi Eiji

- ¡Nyaa Oishi! asi no. - Se quejaba el neko.

- Pero si hace un rato me dijiste que así estaba perfecto. -

- Si... pero tú sabes que siempre la misma pose... como que aburre y luego todo es predecibl ¡Ah! ¿Qué haces? No toques "eso" -

- Estoy experimentando cosas nuevas jejeje y "eso" es de muy buena calidad no creo que se te arruine tan fácilmente je. -

- ¿Ne crees que esta bien hacer esto a escondidas? Digo alguien podría vernos y nosotros ni darnos cuentas y-y - Poniendo cara de puchero le miraba los hermosos ojos esmeraldas al pelinegro.

- Confía en mi no hay nadie que nos pueda ver aquí. - Confirmó con mucha seguridad.

- Pero justo tenías que elegir un lugar tan visitado como los vestuarios para hacer el ... -

- Pero tu aceptaste el lugar de reunión; es que el otro estaba siendo ocupado. - Le dirigió una mirada picarona.

- Si pero nunca creí que era para hacer esto ¡Ah! no me toques ahí duele ¡Ah! -

- Mhn es que me dio curiosidad por el color de la mancha... ah es lo que te deje la otra vez perdón no me di cuenta que se havia transformado en-

- Si como no, ¿Ne por qué te vas? justo ahora que se me ocurrió algo interesante para hacer ¡Vuelve! -

- Ya regreso voy a buscar unas cosas. -

Al cabo de unos minutos

- Al fin regresaste ya me estaba enfriando. - Era invierno y no andaba la calefacción.

- Jeje es que me había olvidado donde fue que los había guardado, tén. -

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué es eso? - Y señalo dudoso dichos objetos no identificados con su dedo índice. - Nee Oishi me das miedo nya se parece mucho a esas cosas raras que Syuusuke me muestra. -

- ¿Mhn? Pero si son muy prácticos, me sorprende que nunca lo hayas visto, déjame ponértelo conociéndote tu lo podrías hacer mal. -

- Pero... esta bien. - Siempre en Oishi-fukubuchou irradiaba esa confianza que hacía a Eiji confiar ciegamente en el.

- Extiende tus, si así, ahora te lo introduzco aquí y vas a sentir un-

- ¡Ah! duele nya Oishi que es esto me das miedo Nee. -

- No es nada anormal Eiji. -

- ¿Y por qué esta tan duro? -

- Es por el material en el que esta hecho. Solo falta meterlo más adentro y listo. -

- Mnh... ¿Me va a doler? -

- A mi no me dolió. - Le respondió a el pelirrojo.

- Nee Oishi me siento como muy raro con estas cosas. -

- Ya te acostumbraras con el tiempo, al principio te quejas pero al final termina siendo muy placentero. -

- ¿Placentero en que forma? no le veo el caso. -

- Pues en los resultados con estos progresaras mucho. -

- Si Syuichiroh pero yo creí que íbamos a estar haciendo los planos de las próximas estrategias cosa que tú casi rompes la hoja. - Hizo una pausa para ver la excusa que le iva a dar su mejor amigo.

- Es que se me ocurrió ponerte las pesas que Inui nos dio para fortalecer nuestra fuerza. -

- Esta bien las usaré, siempre y cuando no me des mas pelotazos accidentales cuando practicamos creo que estas pesas son bastante prácticas. -

- Todavía me pregunto si en verdad no te acordas de ellas ¿Es que Inui nunca te las dio todos tenemos unas cuantas? -

- Ahora que recuerdo - Hizo una larga pausa memorizando el día que ocurrió. - ¡Las tire porque eran muy molesta! - Y mientras hacia un aplauso como su signo de eureka de un brinco alcanzó el cuello del pelinegro cayendo ambos en el suelo.

- Nya mejor seguimos con lo que estábamos hay que hacer nuevas estrategias para- Pero no pudo terminar lo dicho al ver como repentinamente dos personas se caían de la puerta de entrada a los vestidores.

- ¡Eh que hacen!. - Grito sorprendido Oishi.

- Ajaja subcapitan que coincidencia justo pasábamos ejej. - Comentaba un muy avergonzado Momoshiro al ver a ambos abrazados en el piso.

- Pero que dices Momo ¡Burning! ya sabemos su secreto lo oímos todo. - Gritaba eufórico Kawamura en "su modo quemante".

- ¡¿Que?! Nya Oishi no puede ser nos descubrieron. - Eiji ya se estaba desesperando, no podía ser ¿Sabían en su nuevo plan de cambiar la formación australiana por otra?

- Calma Eiji en estos casos lo mejor es- Oishi envano trataba de calmarlo cuando en realidad él era el más exasperado.

- No huiran ahora deben enfrentar ante el mundo lo que son ¡Ahh estoy que quemo! ¡Maduren y admítanlo ustedes dos son!. - Mientras revoleaba por los aires su raqueta.

- ¡No! no, no, no quiso decir nada ¡Ajajajajaja! - Y Momo sacando fuerzas de quien sabe donde para cayar a Kawamura lo fue arrastrando hacia la salida. - Ajaja Oishi, Eiji descuiden haré lo posible por que no salga a la luz lo de ustedes saben eso que son eh bueno ya hable mucho nos vemos. - En realidad estos dos solo escucharon tras esa puerta lo que quisieron ya que la parte donde explicaba lo que en realidad Eiji y Oishi hacian no la oyeron en lo absoluto de lo traumados que estaban al imaginarse otras cosas.

-¿Eh? ¿A qué demonios se referian? - Vió como el ojivioleta y el chico ardiente se retiraban del lugar.

- Nya ni idea pero que miedo nyaa. -

- Será verdad que lo saben. - Con eso Syuichiro supuso lo más lógico escucharon todo por la puerta.

- Y si así fuera que haremos. - Trataba de poder recopilar lo ocurrido.

- Buenos pues inventar otra formación de la que estábamos haciendo. - Recapacitó el ojiverde.

- Mmm ya tenemos varias mejor que demonios con la australiana ¿Ne? -

- Si va hacer lo mejor pero se esta volviendo predecible y se ven todos los espacios vacíos que dejamos, ahora que lo pienso al final tenias razón con eso. -

- Si pero mejor después pensamos en eso y mejor ahora vallamos a calmar a los otros dos que quien sabe que estarán haciendo ¿Ne? -

- Esta bien, hasta aca se escuchan los gritos. - Argumentaba preocupado.

- Y así pasaron la tarde explicando lo que en verdad estaban asiendo y lo que los demás pensaron. -

Capitulo tres: Mnn... si justo ahí Tezuka ¡Ah! espera un poco más lento.

Pareja del próximo capítulo: Fuji Tezuka

Notas de Autora: Muejejej XD Gracias por los reviews me encantaron o pero acuérdense que estaré esperando nuevamente sus reviews para saber que les pareció este nuevo cap y que solo las parejas que ustedes me digan serán las que ponga

Dudas, páginas xxx de pot XP, sugerencias, regalos navideños (Ajaj re que ya paso la navidad XD) comida, críticas, amenazas, cartas de amor Oo?????? (Cada día estoy más loca) XD todo lo leeré y reflexionare y tratare de exponer lo que me digan sus críticas más que nada si se trata de páginas xxx de pot XD.

Estar esperando sus reviews y solo publicare el segundo capítulos si supera los 5 reviews (si esto es un intercambio de cosas D)

Desde ya muchas gracias por leer. Sería algo como 5 reviews por capítulo si no mi no subir el próximo capitulo XD

Ya estoy haciendo los otros capítulos de las demás parejas que me pidieron hasta el momento.


	3. Chapter 3

No es lo que parece

Capitulo tres: Mnn... Si justo ahí Tezuka ¡Ah! espera un poco más lento.

Pareja del día: Strongest Pair Fuji Syuusuke x Kinumitsu Tezuka.

- Mhn no no, Tezuka un poco más a la ¡Ah! si ahí. -

- ¿Estas seguro? -

- Mmm ahora que me lo pienso... no. -

- ¿Y qué te parece si la corro más a la izquierda? -

- Je se oye apeteciblemente bien. -

- Fuji. –

-OK, esta bien no te enojes, pero hagámoslo lento al principio. -

-Estas… ¡Ah! ¿Seguro? -

- Ah perdón no me di cuenta ¿Eso era tuyo? -

- Si, era mi pie. -

- Tezuka, si no te apuras no voy a poder resistir más. -

- Syuusuke no es tan fácil como parece. -

- ¿Y si lo mordes? - Le preguntó un desesperado Fuji al ver con la tranquilidad que se tomaba las cosas Tezuka.

- …. -

- Ah… vamos… ¿Si? - Se le acercó más al cuello del de lentes para acentuar lo último.

Un leve cosquilleo recorrió todo su cuerpo por la acción tomada del ojiazul. - ¿Puedes concentrarte en lo qué estamos haciendo? -

- ¿Eh? pero Mitsu si aca el más perdido eres tu jaja. -

- ¿Cuantas veces te tengo que decir que no me llames así? -

- Déjame que te ayudo. - Ignorando por completo la pregunta del castaño.

- Ah Fuji así no. -

- ¿Estas seguro, mira que yo se de estas cosas? -

- ¿Queres que te enseñe? - Ni bien lo que quería hacer desde un principio no pudo llevarlo acabo por las ilógicas u elocuentes interrupciones del menor.

- Haber. - Le desafió.

Y de un solo movimiento logró su cometido pero sin darse cuenta de un detalle. -

- Te olvidaste de algo misis perfección de hermosos ojos miel. -

- Mmn… recién empiezo. - Se excusó y prosiguió a juntar ambos cuerpos.

- ¿Q-que haces? - Era la primera vez que Kinimitsu escuchaba esa tonada de miedo en el de ojos azules.

- Quédate quieto.- Ordenó.

- Mmm que grande es, eso me gusta mucho ¿Sabes? – Su mirada azulina permanecía clavada en la del mayor.

- Como digas. - Se sonrojo bastante por dicho elogio. - No te muevas ¿Entendido? -

- E-esta bien. - Al cabo de unos segundos. - Mmm... Si justo ahí. -

- Ah Fuji ¿Como es posible que aguantes tanto? -

- ¡Ah! Espera... me es difícil mantener el equilibrio si puedes hacerlo más despacio sería... - Recopilo lo que estaba diciendo y ¿Que diablos? el era el prodigio de la Seigaku y ¿Le estaba rogando a Tezuka que disminuyera su ritmo? definitivamente un efecto secundario le causaba su buchou.

- Ya casi solo te pido que aguantes un poco más. -

- Ah... ah... ah. - Las respiraciones de ambos se entremezclaban en una sola como leves gemidos ya hacia más de media hora que lo venían haciendo.

- ¡Kinimitsu! -

- ¡Syuusuke! -

- Augh. - Dijeron al unísono al haberse caído ambos del escritorio perteneciente al profesor del salón especializado en el área de la cultura.

- Nee el que me haya caído fue tu culpa. - Reprochaba Syusu.

- Perdón es que no me di cuenta y en vez de darle al clavo con el martillo le di a mi dedo. -

- Ajajaj ¿Enserio? ajajaj. - Tenia que sujetarse del estomago eso si que era algo gracioso viniendo de Tezuka.

- Menos mal que lo terminamos a tiempo. - Se excusó todo sea por cambiar el tema y borrarle esa sonrisa que bien le gustaba pero no cuando se reía de el.

- Si pero la próxima vez que tapemos las goteras del techo utilicemos una escalera para cada uno; porque estos tablones que hay que colocaren el techo con un martillo y clavos son muy complicados y además llevan mucho tiempo. -

Sinceramente se me estaba yendo el equilibrio más que nada por haber usado la mesa de soporte. – Confesaba un cansado Kunimitsu..

- Je, además tu forma de clavar tan rápido los clavos en la pared es muy incómoda, porque hacías tambalear mucho la mesa. – Mientras daba un leve suspiro Syusuke.

- Mmm en gran parte ni cabíamos en la mesa. - Y al paso que se acomodaba los lentes en el puente de su nariz se fueron retirando del salón.

-Jeje. - Se le escapó una pequeña risilla que por la parte de Tezuka solo se dedico a mirarlo arqueando una ceja. - Es que me acuerdo cuando tratabas de buscarle el lado para usar la cinta skoch y optaste por morderle el supuesto borde que era el incorrecto y bien que te advertí que se de esas cosas. –

- Pero al final aunque no sea de tu forma lo logre -

- Si pero tuviste que volver hacer todo de nuevo porque al desafiarme te olvidaste de agarrar el martillo que por cierto era muy grande y los clavos. – Le dijo burlón.

- A mi también me extraño eso. -

Próximo capítulo: ¡No esta vez el de arriba voy hacer yo!

Pareja: Dirty Pair Oshitari Yuushi x Mukahi Gakuto

Nota de autora: Gracias por los comentarios todos están contestados como siempre en la parte de reviews claro.

Ya saben dudas o lo que sea, si se trata de regalos mejor XD en la parte de reviews

Por las dudas no creo que este fic sea yaoi ni shonen- ai por el titulo y la gran cantidad de parejas mezcladas que habrá aunque depende del éxito o fracaso que tenga el fic las cosas irán cambiando y puede que haga parejas pero el doble sentido siempre estará si no esto no se llamaría "No es lo que parece" XD muejej

Y acuérdense si no supera los 5 reviews mi no actualizar muejeje ¬


End file.
